


Where the Roses Grow

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, 花纹症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 西里斯意识到自己爱着死去好友的那个瞬间完全不惊心动魄。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Where the Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.JPSB+SBSS！大概可以算红白玫瑰梗，小天狼星→詹姆，斯狼互攻，混邪慎入；  
> 2.花纹症：花吐症的变种，改吐花为身上出现花纹，在意识到自己对对方的感情且感情无望的情况下发病；  
> 3.关于小天狼星纹身的含义，均鬼厉前辈整理的文章。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

那个瞬间完全不惊心动魄。

夏日午后，詹姆抛出金色飞贼，看着它飞出一英尺，倏然伸手抓住，因西里斯说出的某句话转头微笑。阳光穿过层叠的枝叶撒进他眼底，刹那间，那双浅棕的眸子映出比飞贼外壳还璀璨的金。

西里斯回以笑容，但他觉得冷，冷彻骨髓。他使劲眨眨眼，眼帘一合、一张，昏黑一片。

那是很久以前的事了。

斗篷轻轻飘荡，干枯腐烂的手伸进他的囚室，抓去残余的一切温情和快乐，仅余片刻间的顿悟。

他想，哦，是这样。

西里斯摸到那张报纸，将它揣进胸口，变成黑狗重新卧下。他将穿越茫茫大海，须得保持精力，面对陆地上的光明与死亡。

黎明时分，西里斯跌跌撞撞地爬上海滩，倒在自己找到的第一丛灌木中。他哆嗦着变回人形，尽快除去浸透海水和砂砾的衣物，蜷成一团试图恢复体温。

这时他看见了，肚脐附近，一个青黑色的如尼文字母。

西里斯轻抚那图案，指肚下皮肤触感并无异状。大概是因为学习古代魔文的经历太过痛苦，摄魂怪把它们留了下来。这一个，象征毁灭与倒退，也可理解为种子或新生。

倒是个好开端。

第二个字母在第一个正上方，是紫杉树，土地与灵魂。

第三个字母又在第二个上方出现，梣树，坚韧和不易摧折。

几个月后，深色图案来到他的胸骨，在正中央形成叉状的融合图案，紧接着便开枝散叶，布满两臂和前胸。大都是炼金符号与如尼文，线条粗犷冷硬，像浸过海水的生铁。

可惜摸上去就只是皮肤和体温。没准它们中的一个将穿透他的血肉，刺进他的心脏，西里斯好奇会是哪一个。

斯内普的魔杖指向他两眼之间，西里斯注意到，对方的目光快速向下一掠。他袍子和衬衫领口敞着，那些符号和字母清晰可辨。

有那么一刻他觉得这大概也够了，他已经证明了彼得还活着，那耗子便再也不能靠近詹姆的儿子。最迟到他被摄魂怪吻过，斯内普迟早得听莱姆斯和孩子们解释一切；即便他不听，邓不利多也会听。

撇去狱友们恶毒的诅咒，西里斯得到的消息是斯内普在战争后期投靠了邓不利多，因而被免除了牢狱之灾。不知这位霍格沃茨教授葬送旧日死敌之后，得知他借来的堂皇理由不过是场误会，将作何感想。

紧接着三个孩子打昏了斯内普，干得不错。

又是一年流亡，此时除去衣物，西里斯身上错落复杂的图案足以令人咋舌。某日起，在那些冷硬的线条之间，开出了第一朵花。不同于此前生铁的无知无觉，花朵呈现深红色，柔软线条在皮肤上形成时痒痒的，像有羽毛尾端滑过。西里斯心知当这些无名小花吻遍肌肤，接踵而来的便是终结。

他倒挺喜欢自己现下的样子，只可惜看不见身后是怎样的光景，也没有人能给他拍照或绘像。

没过几月，倒有人替他看了，可惜这人毫无艺术天分。不过西里斯确定，斯内普能并且乐于他后背的皮肤完整地揭下来向他展示。

他们间的憎恨更胜往日，然而不知怎的，他们滚到了一张床上。

“我不知道阿兹卡班还有纹身师。”斯内普的声音黑暗而炽热，手指以异常残忍的方式在他脊背上勾画，西里斯只能假定那里有个符号。

“你不知道的多了。”他喘息着，抓紧床单，“你他妈是要操我，还是想听故事？”

斯内普懒散地摆胯，让一个又一个吻落在他锁骨，它们像新生的花朵一样，痒痒的。

“詹姆·波特？”

西里斯翻着眼睛，绑在床头的双手本能地挣扎，他还是不敢相信自己提出了要玩这个。肯定是因为斯内普把他的脑子给吸出去了。

“少他妈废话。”

斯内普就又用臀部画了个小圈，让他狠狠呛住。

“你在我的床上想着别人，”黑发再次滑过他胸口，而后是舌头，不用看西里斯都知道那里又添了新颜色，“我有充分地理由感觉受到冒犯。”

“那没准你该……更加努力。”西里斯坚持着说，快感中他的目光几乎无法聚焦，只看到黑色的头颅自胸前抬起，垂落的发帘与詹姆毫不相似。

“正有此意。”斯内普冷声回答，而后付诸实践。

他从没问过为什么，他们做过的所有事情中，言谈只占据很少的比重。西里斯与斯内普之间的一切肮脏、粗鲁、堕落，毫无美感。他们在房间里是两个绝望者，两头野兽，两团烂泥，互相揉搓操干，把彼此塑立成形，再走出去，到人前装出人样子。

西里斯都能看到詹姆的反应：他会把飞贼往他脸上丢、在小球距他面孔仅一寸时抓住，以此为恐吓，忿忿而难以置信地嚷“你搞什么飞机，大脚板？！”。

图案蔓延到了脖颈，购入几件高领毛衣那天，西里斯在他们的游戏中打破了喧闹的寂静。

“我听说纹样中带花的人，最终会化成一堆花瓣。”他说，手指漫不经心地进出、弯折，“不知道是什么场景，也许会像从我身上掉下许多巨大的皮屑。”

斯内普因他的动作颤抖着拱起脊背，脸埋进枕头，这具躯体今天仿佛比平日更敏感些。

“要是你他妈再在干我的时候提什么皮屑，”男人哽咽着说，“就永远别他妈想再见到我的裸体。”

这可不会是永远，西里斯想反击，最多几个月。然后不知怎的他就把这个忘了。

他赤身裸体站在镜前，边满嘴泡沫地刷牙，边转过身，使劲扭脸看镜中自己身后的景象。后背青黑的符号更大更野蛮，花朵不似胸前密集，疏疏落落地消失在他长发的掩盖下。西里斯将发尾拨到前边、试图看看后颈时，斯内普出现在半掩的门边。

鉴于他的部分（挺大一部分）印记还被对方留下的痕迹覆盖着，西里斯很难产生遮掩身体的自觉。他叼着牙刷，随意地看向斯内普，却因对方的目光停滞。似有无形电流在他们之间微微作响，在他们的无数次对峙中，斯内普第一次主动后退，离开了盥洗室。

“昨晚是最后一次。”开口时，西里斯还能尝到匆匆吐掉的漱口水的苦味，“正在上的人变成一大堆皮屑，我怀疑连你也会终身不举。”

他把斯内普大踏步远去的愤怒的背影理解为默认。

魔药课教师再次闯进他房间、将他摔在墙上的时候，西里斯很难判断对方是想吻他还是杀死他更多。反抗中他莫名其妙地打了斯内普一耳光，偏偏还是很响亮的那种，声音在整个房间里回荡。西里斯诧异地瞪着自己的手，一时间忘了正发生的事。

是斯内普先从愣怔中回神，将他们的战场转移到了床上。西里斯咒骂着挣扎了许久，最终放弃地拉过半张毯子盖住脸，任对方为所欲为。

指尖触到后背，西里斯因这意外的接触起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“没有增加。”斯内普轻声说。

“认真的吗，就刚才你还在数数？”他喷出一口气，“我从头到脚得有那么，几百朵？你特么逗我呢。”

“一个星期了，它们没有变多。”斯内普说，带着头撞南墙的固执。

“滚你妈——”西里斯把头支起一半，又倒回去，“随你怎么说。”

西里斯准备了不少口罩，超酷的画着尖牙或者写着“GO FUCK YOURSELF”的那种，结果一直没有用上。那些致命的小花似乎满足于他的脖颈，止步不再蔓延。

斯内普入侵他个人空间的时候越来越多，每次都说相同的话。

“没有增加。”

他极力压抑着什么，绝望或希望，强烈到几乎伴随生理性的疼痛。

一个临近夏日的午后，西里斯决定回答。

“也许不会再增加了。”他说。

在他身后，床垫下陷，被单与身体摩擦。过了一会，那人的额头轻轻碰到西里斯的脊骨，吐息温热，洒在他的后背。

（全文完）


End file.
